warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brightheart
Style Concerns Current *Eye color citation for a green eye. It has been removed until someone can find a citation. Already been done by someone else. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 22:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *Forest of Secrets through The Darkest Hour need to be expanded. *Secrets of the Clans could be expanded. I did this Sorreltail45 20:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) *Citation for Tortoiseshell- Found NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 15:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *She was still an apprentice when she got the name Lostface. That name should be in apprentice, not warrior. I am about to go do that. 3:27, May 5, 2012 19:27, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *Can we put her warrior version back up since she'll be a warrior in Bramblestar's Storm? Older * History needs to be divided by book. * Mentor and apprentice need citation. * Family needs to be cited. * Descriptions needs to be cited. * Cleanup spoilers above spoiler tags. How does that look? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:06, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * Cleanup education section to drop history-related notes[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 01:24, 8 December 2007 (UTC) * Cloudtail was not her mentor in any formal way, remove from education[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 04:46, 4 December 2007 (UTC) *Needs Citation for missing eye and shredded ear. Question? For Lostface's warrior ceremony, should we rename it to Lostface's renaming ''ceremony? EarthbenderTawny Style! 12:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No, I think it should stay as it is. 21:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait. I just completely misread that. I agree. I will change it if there is no objections within twenty-four hours. 22:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Mentor? On the mentors page, it says that Cloudtail was her unofficial mentor, but it isn't on her page. Should this be added? 13:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) LOL! I didn't even realize that you had posted this and I added it. :D Great minds think alike! :) 22:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That's funny! I didn't notice that they didn't have Cloudtail down as a mentorSpottedstar42 02:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but Cloudtail taught her to hunt and fight after losing her eye. -Frogpath, Feb.8, 2012 Her mentor was actually WHITESTORM!!!!!!!!!! Scarface9lives 12:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait, if the Erin Hunter's like to think Whitestorm was the father, then wouldn't her father be her mentor?!?!?! Hm, I guess you're right. That's kind of odd xD It might not be possible, though, as the Erins would ''like ''for her dad to be Whitestorm. But if her father was Whitestorm, that would be kind of odd, considering mentors usually aren't kin to their apprentices. Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 23:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Guys, this isn't benefiting the article. Please take this the forums. And anyways, this isn't the only instance where an apprentice's mentor is one of their parents. Take Stormpaw; Graystripe mentored him, even though it was temporary, and Oakpaw was mentored by Shellheart. 23:57 Monday December 17 2012 Well, Tawny, you could add it to the Trivia or something. Amberstorm221 (talk) 21:29, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Spoiler Shouldn't we ''not include her missing eye in the description? It's supposed to be spoiler free. 12:45, October 4, 2011 Sigh, we have had this issue many times, and you're right, it should be removed. I don't know why people keep adding it. -_- Anyways, thanks for pointing this out, and sorry if I sounded too grouchy. :) 22:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I actually have a question about that. Since we list shredded ears in many cats' descriptions, and Percy is listed as having a missing eye, would adding that on Brightheart's page really count as spoilers? 22:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) If the first time they appeared, if they had the shredded ears, then you would list it. If it happened sometime after they have appeared, it would be considered a spoiler and not listed in the description. 01:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I think we get rid of the torn ear and missing eye, then add it in trivia. (I'd do it but I have no account.) Snowpoppy 02:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Uhm...her (along with Cinderpelt Brakenfur and Thornclaw) are Lionheart's kits...and Frostfur's. you dont have Lionheart listed s their father No, Lionheart has never been confirmed to be their father so it should not be added to the article. 18:17, October 30, 2010 (UTC) It says on the Warriors website made by Erin Hunter. You type in http//warriorcats.com and there you have it. Then you look under cats of the clan and pick a time period. It shows you. Check it out will you. I think we should add the missing eye. It happened during the original series, and anyone who reads the books after A Dangerous Path that just so happens to mention Brightheart's injuries is going to get so confused, it's not going to be funny. Eventually, they'll have to look up Brightheart, and if it gives no info on her missing eye, then it's just going to get bad. 17:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I think we should add it. Brackenfur didn't have a scar in his flank, when the series started. And Jayfeather didn't have a scar on his face! DayChest 14:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) We shouldn't add it. Although I think we should change the thing that is supposed to say a line in the books that she said, because Cloudtail said what it currently says. Plus I have an idea of what it might be. I think it should be..... I would not have survived that dark time if it weren't for Cloudtail. He gave me another destiny, and I knew that no matter what I looked like, I would be alright. As long as Cloudtail loved me, I was no longer Lostface, but Brightheart. Page 14 of Warriors field guide secrets of the clans. I just do not know how to change it. If you do please change it. March 20 2011 Are you forgetting it half her face that's torn? - Rogue later to be named XD I don't we should add her torn face, it might gross off readers.Ashfang 19:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we should put it, but not because it would gross people out. Facts are facts.KK Dragon (talk) 00:14, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Lostface She was listed as an apprentice when she was Lostface, not a warrior. Should that be changed? - 16:35, November 20, 2010 (UTC) No, she was technically a warrior. Bluestar had a warrior ceremony for her, even though it was small. 16:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC) If I remember correctly, her warrior cermony was to send her off to StarClan with a warrior name. If you think about it, that makes her a warrior. I think the reason she's in the apprentices is Cloudtail was training her to show thw Clan that she could still fight and hunt.~~'Spottedstar the 42nd of PantherClan'~~ In the alliegances of The Darkest Hour ''it says she is an apprentice so we should keep it because its there. Whitewingxbirchfall (talk) 05:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Eye Color Her eyes are green. Why does it say they are blue? That was most likely a typo in Night Whispers. Her eyes have always been green. Why would they suddenly change color now? :/ Find a reference for green eyes, and feel free to add it in. For now, blue eyes is all we have. 01:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. They've always been green. Blue is unofficial. But..they did say blue in Night Whispers. I'll be looking for the "green eye" proof. Shouldn't we just leave her discription with no eye color? O.o? '''Splashpelt 'Of ForestClan '19:48, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, it should be kept blue until someone finds a reference for green eyes. If there isn't, then it's blue. Erin Hunter has made, like, 1,000 mistakes, from eye color to gender. NightfernNew Years is coming 16:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I know she has green eyes! She has has been seen sevral times in TOS and NP so, yup i'll get page number and all soon! Also if Whitewing has green eyes it would only make sense the Brightheart does as well. And her pic shows her with green eyes so if her pic is eyed why does it not say that she has them! 16:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Rosefur In Night Whispers, (pocketbook) is on page seven it sais she has blue eyes. But the Erins often change the eye-color, so I do not think it's able to say which color it is.WindheartxDyesternight 18:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just joined the wiki and Brightheart is my favorite character. I noticed this and have you seen her official artwork in Cats of the Clans? She has Amber eyes in that.......so, what are we putting as her eye color? ~TheMoonclaw~ ''Cats of the Clans also gives Graystripe green eyes, Crowfeather yellow eyes, and Stoneteller and Sharpclaw blue eyes. The official illustrations aren't good sources. Even the book covers are often wrong - Firestar has yellow eyes on the covers of Into the Wild, Rising Storm, and The Darkest Hour, and Brambleclaw has green eyes on the cover of Midnight. -- 06:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) They also messed up on Dovepaw's eye colour on the TFA front cover. They gave her green eyes instead of blue eyes.Dovepelt 04:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Dovepelt @Dovepelt- I agree This wiki says they are gold, which I find rather annoying.IloveDovepaw 05:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC)IloveDovepaw True, but if we're not using the Official images, then what are we saying is the source? Even inside the books they mess up on eyes. Or genders, as is the case with poor Rowan. ~TheMoonclaw~ The only source we have. One source is better than no source. -- 05:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Just wanna point this out, Rosefur, A kitten will inhert genes from both sides of its family (Cloudtail and Brighthert's familes in this case) So, if one of their family members had green eyes, then the DNA for green eyes would pass down, and the kitten would end up with green eyes. And they have always been blue, we have just never known until night whispers so.....she was never said to have green eyes....so....Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 13:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I know this has been argued, but until we have actual proof of green eyes, (as in earlier reference than Night Whispers) than she'll have blue eyes. It says so on page 7, "Brightheart lay panting on the grass, her one good eye so wide that a circle of white showed around the blue." Also, Maplepool, I think you mean could. If I remember correclty, Fuzzypelt had yellow eyes and Robinwing had amber, but Frostwing had blue. Just putting that out there. Firestar112 14:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I think we shoud change the descriotion it says "with blue eyes" she only has one eye. I read about the spoilers but she is a warrior in the picture and the descriptions are current. 22:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC)'''Dawnfire IloveDovepaw, note that it was confirmed Dovewing's eyes are gold. And it doesn't belong on Brightheart's talk. Sky- Lather. Rinse. Obey. 06:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) i was trying to take it out, but it glitched and all that dissapeared was the s in eyes :p. Here eyes are green! i remember it said it befor she lost her eyes somewhere,as i allway image whats happening in my head (i do when i read) and alll cats with unsaid eye colour have grey to me and she had had green eyes since the TNP from what i remember (im looking for the part it says green eyes) BT~20.4.2012 I just read Night Whispers and it never said her eyes were blue! I have a good eye for description, so I know they're green. Besides, keeping them as blue is like saying "She is mistakenly listed with green eyes in every existing warriors book" For now I'll just take it out. *Sighs* No, look, from the book; "Brightheart's one good eye was streched so wide, that white showed around the BLUE." Night Whipsers, Page; 7. Just like in the ref. Maple♥poolMischief brewing 17:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Pretty Doesn't it say that Brightheart's a pretty she-cat in almost all the descriptions in the Original Series? I'm going to look it up; I remember it saying she was pretty several times in the series. Nightfern 15:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Having "pretty" in Brightheart's description is quite a minar thing, Nightfern. People can still think she's pretty, even if it's not listed in her appearance thing.-Kittycat79 09:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Nightfern, but is has already been decided not to include words such as pretty or handsome in descriptions, as those are more of opinions. 16:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry for the bother. But what about for beautiful cats, like Birdflight, Silverstream, or Feathertail? NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 15:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Those cats cannot be quantifiably beautiful in a scientific way. You can only verify that so-in-so said they were pretty, or thought they were pretty, not that they actually are pretty. Descriptors that describe a level of attractiveness simply can't be quantified in a way that constitutes something encyclopedic. 15:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : : Oh, I understand now. Sorry. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 01:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : She should be described as pretty because she IS. use: We shouldn't use pretty in the description because the book doesn't describe her that way. It just says what color her fur is. We should stick to the books. March 20 2011 Lionheart As Her Father I can't remember where I got it from, but I reckon that Lionheart is Brightheart's father. Brightheart is ginger and white, and her two brothers, Brackenfur and Thornclaw, are Brightheart's brothers, and they are golden brown tabbies, and Lionheart is a golden ginger tabby. It would make sense if Brightheart was a mix of Lionheart, her father, and Frostfur, her mother, because she could have gotten her ginger patches on her pelt from her father, Lionheart, because Lionheart is a golden ginger tabby, ''and her white patches from her mother, Frostfur, who is a ''pure white ''cat.-Kittycat79 09:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) No, there has never been any confirmation of her father. Unless it is a reliable source, such as the author, we can not add it to the article. 16:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe someone should write to Erin Hunter about that, as I have been wondering about that myself. I do agree with Whitestorm (above) that if there is no solid evidence we shouldnot post it as a fact.~~ '''Spottedstar the 42nd'~~ Well......... Lionheart was actually a golden tabby with long fur. And Thornclaw was ginger. Trivia Since Eloisa is making a alternate warrior image for Brightheart (who looks fantastic, by the way), and she was described with green eyes somewhere, shouldn't she have a trivia? She doesn't have one. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 01:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) If you can provide a citation, then yes. She shouldn't be making an alternate image without a citation in the first place. 14:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll go ask. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 15:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Page 28-29 of Dawn. I tried to add it in but the ref. wouldn't work. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 15:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Added in. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 15:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) In the 'Dangerous Path' section of Brightheart's history, there is a lot of confusion between past and present tense. Should I continue to fix this up? -♫FeathertailMillie♫ Reach for the stars! 22:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hm...you're right. I'll try to fix it if I can. ;) -- 18:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Done. =) -- 18:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so I was reading Forest of Secrets today and noted something about Brightheart's fur color, and wasn't sure where to put it. It says on page 62, "she was white like her mother, except for ginger patches along her back and a ginger tail." Just thought I would throw that in there. 23:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Although she does have a ginger tail in her art. 23:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Eye colour question Only Erin Hunter knows the answer stop worrying about it. Do whatever color looks best ok. March 2o 2o11 In cats of the clans, there's a picture of her, but she has amber eyes. So does she have green or amber eyes? Only Drawing's in Cat's of the Clan's ahve many mistakes such as giving Brambleclaw green eyes so we don't use the illustrations as references. I think she has green eyes though. Seafang 22:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Why does it say Brightheart was in Yellowfang's secret? Was she? I don't remember.... Whitewingxbirchfall (talk) 05:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Elder Image? Shouldn't Birghtheart have an elder image since she was in the elders den? Or no? Fallenice 01:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) This should be taken up with PCA. 05:46, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't think she should have an elder image, because she never had an elder ceremony, like all elders do. She was just in there while healing from the dogs. ShadeyIro Ni! 14:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing No, because Brightheart was never an elder. She was just staying them, because she was too weak to stay with the apprentices or warriors. Speckletail was just taking care of her there so she could rest. Hollydapple798 17:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) One eye Shouldn't her description say she only has one eye? I mean i know they are spoiler free, but for Briarlight it says Broken spine, Jayfeather says blind and Berrynose says stump for tail. I should also say she has a shredded ear. And her eye is green, not blue, her daughter Whitewing got green eyes from her.-''Redfern'' Briarlight's is impossible to get around because of her charart, Jayfeather was born blind, and Berrynose's tail isn't a major spoiler. If there's a source for her having green eyes cite it. Whitewing having green eyes doesn't mean that her mother has them - Leafpool has amber eyes, but both of her parents have green eyes. -- 15:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well for Jingo it says that the tip of her tail is missing, it says Longtail is blind, and since her ear is shredded that would be kinda hard to get around with her charart to. I strongly ''think her discription should say missing one eye and has a shredded ear.-''Redfern Whitestorm is her father. Confirmed here:http://zyker325.deviantart.com/art/BLAM-243725832 Jackelface Father is Whitestorm? This is listed in the Trivia, and I have several issues with it. *Kate Cary has a blog, not a Facebook *This doesn't have a reference *I'm active on Kate's blog, and this was never revealed there. Could this be removed, or at least referenced? Thanks! Oh, nevermind. I didn't realize she had a Facebook account! DX Sorry about that. I seriously doubt Whitestorm was her father. If he was, then Brackenfur mated with his half sister. o.o She probably just didn't think about that kind of stuff when she decided he was their father.♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 05:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I doubt her was their father, beacuse he was Brightheart's mentor. Cinders are Blazing ᴸᴵᴼᴺѕ ᴳᴼт ᴺᴵᴺᴶа ᴾᴬᵂѕ 03:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Fluffy? In her description, it says that she's fluffy except I don't remember seeing that in her book description. Can some one find a ref for that? ♌The Star that cannot Return to the Heavens♌ 00:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Eyes In sunset it said that Brightheart rolled her EYES, but she only has one eye. It's just a mistake. 12:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Forgotten Warrior Soon, her section for'' The Forgotten Warrior'' needs to be updated. Sorry, I shouldn't talk, but I haven't read it and can't help out here, but I hope she gets a section soon. 15:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The book just came out. Someone will get to it when they can. 16:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Description Instead of her description saying "and blues eyes" shouldn't it be, "and a blue eye"? since she lost one eye during the dog fight? 00:10, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Is it actually gone? Sorry if I'm mistaken, but I'm pretty sure it's still there, just she can't see out of it. Limey Moumantai! :3 00:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) No. The description is "spoiler-free", so it stays how it is. 00:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Second Litter? Where did Vicky announce that she was having a second litter in The Last Hope? The link in the references doesn't work. My life is an open book. Well, not yet. But it will be once I write it. And you open the book. ♪ K a l e i d o s c o p e 07:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I think it was either on her Facebook page or an Erin Hunter Chat. 07:57, March 10, 2012 (UTC) The reference says it was on the official forum, but the link doesn't lead to any page. My life is an open book. Well, not yet. But it will be once I write it. And you open the book. ♪ K a l e i d o s c o p e 08:13, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Because the mods delete any old thread on the forum. It's true, trust me, I saw it myself. We're working on getting a reference back up. 08:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Someone needs to put up her second litter there. Their names are Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit We already did. They merely need citations. 14:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice? When it says that Jayfeather was her apprentice, shouldn't it say "formerly"? I mean, he wasn't her apprentice until he became a warrior, right? :Well, it's not like that on Spottedleaf's page, and she switched just as Jaypaw had done. I think the "formerly" wording only applies to mates, although I could be mistaken. Charart? On the charart, her eyes look green, not blue. Someone needs to fix this. 03:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ...they're not green, and they don't look it either. They're perfectly fine. 03:39 Sun Feb 17 Eye Is there any way the Charart can be altered to hide her eye? Or should the description be altered? ღ AshHawk I need a coffee break! ☕ 05:12, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Bring this up with project charart. --Ambershine223 (talk) 21:16, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Eye in Badger Attack I know this is very minor, but I noticed that in Battles of the Clans, Whitepaw speaks, My first battle, it is stated that her eye was stretched open wide, however, in Twilight, her good eye was said to be narrowed. These were both at the same time, so should it be added to her trivia???Ambershine223 (talk) 18:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't quite understand what you mean? Are you talking about Whitepaw or Brightheart? And a quote would be helpful... even though, this is quite minor really. Dawnfrost (talk) 06:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Damaged eye Maybe we should flip her body to the other side to show the damaged eye. You know. If you have a problem with the art, bring it up with PCA, not here. But we can't just flip images when we feel like it. 13:07, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Apprentice + VoS Series Do you think that Brightheart will ever get an apprentice in the rest of her lifetime?! She was promised by Firestar to get Foxleap or Icecloud, but she hasn't gotten any apprentice since Jayfeather left her to become Leafpool's apprentice, whether by Firestar or Bramblestar. Although her fighting skills and tactics are different from most cats of any Clan because of her missing eye and such, she is still an excellent ThunderClan warrior with great fighting and hunting skills; Brightheart deserves an apprentice! Do you think, before she dies or becomes an elder by some even more serious injury, that she will finally become a mentor again to a perfectly healthy cat without any issues of blindness or other, unlike Jayfeather, in this Vision of Shadows series?Mistystar31 (talk) 18:18, September 6, 2016 (UTC) It doesn't matter. If she does, she does, if she doesn't, she doesn't. This isn't the place to debate about it. 18:20, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :This is Brightheart's talk page; we are supposed to write about topics about her that interest people, whether or not it "matters", so this is the place to "debate", or rather have conversations, about it. Other topics and conversations on her talk page, such as if Lionheart or Whitestorm is her father, don't matter, but those topics are still here. Actually, nothing about any of Warriors truly matters, even to extreme fans, since it is all fictional. And if this place is not correct for the topic, then which page or article do people "debate" about it, Trollsky?Mistystar31 (talk) 18:41, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :Misty, her talk page is not for topics that simply interest people, it is for improving her article. It has to matter, which consequently means that this is not a forum for mere speculation and debate. The reason some topics that don't matter are still there is because we don't delete messages here on the wiki; we archive them. There isn't really a page or article for debating, as this is an encyclopedia of the Warriors series, and there are plenty of other websites for you to discuss this trivial type of thing. Talk pages are not supposed to be used for anything other than ways to improve the article in question. This is not a place for discussion, and we also do not and will not remove old talk page messages unless we are archiving them. Simple as that. You are free to discuss Warriors in the chatroom, or go to another website should you please. Name of Article Brightheart was was formally named Lostface so shouldn't that be the name of this article?--Pulty (talk) 19:46, October 23, 2016 (UTC) no? her current name is brightheart. 19:48, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Gallery Why are there grey and calico cats in the gallery? --Featherstar27❀ 23:45, August 31, 2016 (UTC) 02:26, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Those cats are there as alts. Alts are made when a cat is described with a different appearance than their confirmed appearance. ErmineGlow (talk) 02:27, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Kin error Cinderpelt wasn't brightheart's sister. Nightslash Da Warrior of Shadowclan rar 15:48, July 18, 2017 (UTC) .....yes she is. they're all frostfur's kits. 15:52, July 18, 2017 (UTC) + Their father is unknown, so until there's some confirmation that they've got different dads, they're sisters rather than half-sisters. Chararts Charcats/Chararts: Brightpaw/Brightheart I dont really remember, but when Brightheart became a Medicine Cat Apprentice under Leafpool, should we design a Brightheart Medicine Cat Charart? It would make that more obvious Starclanwilldarkme2 (talk) 20:13, December 25, 2018 (UTC)Maystarclanlightyourpath2 Thank you. Actually, Brightheart was never officially a medicine cat apprentice. Think of her more like a volunteer. She enjoyed helping in the medicine den and helped both Cinderpelt and Leafpool treat cats, but it was never an official title. ^^ 20:21, December 25, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! ^^ Starclanwilldarkme2 (talk) 20:32, December 25, 2018 (UTC)Maystarclanlightyourpath2